In a conventional vehicle having two or more pairs of wheels, one or more pairs of which are steerable, it is often easy for a driver to lose control due to sliding of the wheels when descending a steep slope or travelling on a slippery, low friction surface such as ice. One of the reasons for this is that when the front wheels start to slide the driver loses control of the steering. Inexperienced drivers tend to exacerbate the problem in such conditions by applying the brakes to try to control the speed of the vehicle. This simply increases slipping and further reduces steering control.
The present invention aims to overcome this problem by providing an automatic system for improving steering control.